User talk:Jelly1066
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiFAYZ! Thanks for your edit to the Brianna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C Teng (Talk) 14:42, October 3, 2010 Hello There! We're like the only ones on here... lol EclapsedTime 17:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You are not! I... can't actually resent that, but still, you aren't entirely alone. Re::) About a year; it hasn't been very active, but I'm trying to make it that way soon. 18:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm new and just wanted to say hi to the most active and hard worker. So, hi! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 20:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Earthling. Would You Like A Coke With That? Hello there. Our special today is Fish Filet (batteries not included). :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/5/51/3072805.png?1253 21:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC)23Cats Hi! Hi! Just a quick Question: Are you the wiki creator? If not, who is? and again, how do you make so many edits? what do you put in?I <3 the Peg. TDfan 10:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! I've read all of the Tortall books, but my favorites are either the Beka Cooper books or the ones about Daine (completely blanking out on what those are called). SarcasmCentral 16:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Wow, there's a lot less people here than I expected. Hi! Just wanted too say hi to the highest user on the site ^-^ I'm new and loving the books, Nearly finished Plague! Loving it XD Anyway enjoy your day! Kalkaliy 16:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Kal Hi! I'm bored and thought I'd say hi. :D I'm one of the newer users, so hi! I have helped out with Kronicsunflower anytime I can with editing and helping with this wiki. I understand you are the high point of this wiki, but where are your edits? You may be top by a long shot, but I'm sure you've got to contribute something; even if it is a good-bye. (GreekRoman (talk) 01:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Hi, welcome back to the wiki! As you've made so many edits I wondered if you were interested in becoming an admin? That will mean you can delete and rollback edits as well as being able to edit the news board. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) holla! congrats on being on top! ( i dont know how long you have been on top of the points list! but yeah!) ive been on this wiki so many times... but i never edited things before yesterday. so glad i did. oh and are you the admin?! :) Vickyl 6 (talk) 03:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) vickkkky. Heyyy! Can I ask you a question? When I go to edit something it shows that there's an infobox but then when you view the actual page the infobox isn't there! Do you know why that is? Is it just my computer or something? Heyyy! Can I ask you a question? When I go to edit something it shows that there's an infobox but then when you view the actual page the infobox isn't there! Do you know why that is? Is it just my computer or something? Divine618 (talk) 21:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Divine618